During insertion and placement of a conventional catheter, it may be desirable to control (e.g., steer) the catheter in a selected direction. For example, a needle, sometimes referred to in the art as a “cannula,” may puncture the skin of a patient and be inserted to an initial penetration depth. A catheter, typically reinforced by a stylet inserted within the catheter, may be introduced into the patient through the needle. The distal end of the catheter may then be advanced into the patient beyond the tip of the needle toward a desired destination, such as, for example, a location within the epidural space where it is desired to administer an analgesic. Upon exiting the needle, the ability to control the direction in which the distal end of the catheter proceeds may be necessary to prevent damaging sensitive tissues and neural structures through unintended contact with the distal end of the catheter, to prevent mistaken administration of medications with unintended effect, and otherwise prevent harm to the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,138 B2, issued Oct. 13, 2009 to Goebel et al., discloses that the tip of a cannula may include a bend to bias advancement of the catheter inserted therethrough in a desired direction. Alternatively, it is known in the art that a user (e.g., a doctor or other medical personnel) may bend (i.e., plastically deform) the catheter at a location near the distal end. The user may then steer the catheter in a desired direction by twisting an external portion thereof, causing the distal end to point in a known direction due to the bend placed near the distal end of the catheter.